Electrostatic or electrophotographic printing processes typically involve creating an image on a photoconductive surface, applying an ink having charged particles to the photoconductive surface, such that they selectively bind to the image, and then transferring the charged particles in the form of the image to a print substrate.
The photoconductive surface is typically on a cylinder and is often termed a photo imaging plate (PIP). The photoconductive surface is selectively charged with a latent electrostatic image having image and background areas with different potentials. For example, an electrostatic ink composition comprising charged toner particles in a carrier liquid can be brought into contact with the selectively charged photoconductive surface. The charged toner particles adhere to the image areas of the latent image while the background areas remain clean. The image is then transferred to a print substrate (e.g. paper) directly or, more commonly, by being first transferred to an intermediate transfer member, which can be a soft swelling blanket, and then to the print substrate.
Typically the electrostatic ink composition comprises a thermoplastic resin or polymer as the basis for the toner particles (also referred to herein as ink particles), and a non-polar liquid as a carrier liquid in which the toner particles are dispersed. Generally, the toner particles contain a colorant such as a pigment. A charge director, also called charge control agent or imaging agent, is also added to the dispersion to induce charge on the particles. As known in the art, a charge adjuvant may be added to increase the charging effect of the charge director.